Let it out
by L8tr
Summary: Someone in twilight town is sad, and is lucky enough to have a good friend. Sappy. crappy. Happy? Oneshot.


Didn't really want to start my first fic on such a sour note...sigh If it's confusing sorry. What happened is up to you.

* * *

Hayner slumped down onto the old couch, not even noticing the dust that flew up that typically makes him sneeze. It was almost like he didn't even acknowledge that he had wandered into the Usual Spot, in a trance that made his friends worry. He had never acted like this. Sure, he'd pout and sulk and throw childish fits, but he'd never just…just…they didn't even know what to call it. Hell, they didn't even know what had happened. They tried talking to him, poking him, even pinching him. Anything to get some kind of reaction from the blond boy. But no matter what they did, he just sat there and blinked his eyes in an eerily mechanical way.

It had been when they were all getting up to leave, hoping their friend would return to normal if they gave him some time to be alone. Olette and Pence had already walked out and Roxas had just started to pull back the blanket that hung at the entrance when he noticed the other blond start to blink more rapidly. He raised an eyebrow, and shrugged it off as he turned to step out of their groups hideout. Before he could get very far however, he was tackled from behind. He let out a yelp before he fall to the ground in a tangle of body parts. Somehow landed on top of the boy who'd jumped on him from behind.

"Ok, what the Hell, Hayner." Roxas exclaimed, twisting around so he was leaning over his honey eyed friend "We get that you're upset or something, but this is getting just a tad bit annoying! If you wanted us to stay then you could've-" He cut himself off when he had seen the look on Hayner's face. He almost gasped.

Hayner didn't cry, it wasn't in his nature. He had to big of an ego to show any weakness. But that wasn't why Roxas was so shocked. The other boy's face had no visible emotion displayed upon it, and even his eyes were cold and blank with tears flowing out of them. It was as if his face had lost all life. Now that he thought about it more, Hayner had looked paler then usual when he'd arrived. He had been worried before, now he was getting a little scared.

Getting over his shock as quick as he could, Roxas sat back so he was no longer leaning over his friend and pulled Hayner up so that they were sitting knee to knee. He put his hand on the honey eyed boy's shoulders and asked in the softest, calmest voice he could.

"What happened?"

And Hayner broke down. He let his head fall forward as his lip began to tremble. All the emotions he'd been trying to smother came rushing back up so fast that his breath became short. He sobbed out in ragged gasps, hiccupping on his tears, trying to fill up the ache in his chest. His shoulders heaving up and down made his head hurt but he couldn't stop, he just needed to get it all out.

Watching his friend in such a state was hard, but Roxas keep his hands on Hayner's shoulders, sliding them up and down his arms in as comforting of a way he could. Eventually the othe blond's sobs racked though him so badly he toppled forward into Roxas's chest. Not knowing what to do for a moment, Roxas just looked down at the sobbing, hiccupping boy leaning against him. He recovered quickly though, and wrapped his arms around his friend.

When he felt Roxas's arms around him, Hayners sobbing impossibly increased. He flung his arms around his best friend, and buried his face in his neck. He just sat there, letting everything out, while Roxas whispered soothingly and ran a comforting hand up and down his back. After a while he ran out of tears, and started to take in deep gasping breaths. He felt so tired, and Roxas's arms were so warm and comfortable.

Finding Hayner slowly falling asleep in his arms, Roxas just smiled sadly. His legs were starting to ache, but he didn't want to disturb his blonde friend. He wished he knew what had happened, but knew better then to ask now. Maybe sometime later. He suddenly felt Hayner rub his nose against his shoulder.

"Eeeeew, Haaayner…" He whispered in mock anger, smiling when he felt hayner laugh weakly into his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, and Roxas was almost sure Hayner had fallen asleep when he felt hayner shift one more time.

"Thanks" Hayner whispered softly into Roxas' neck.

"Just go to sleep already…" Roxas muttered affectionately, pulling his best friend into another hug.

* * *

Mood changed, need sap.


End file.
